United States Army Special Forces Q Course - Phase III - 91 PP
='United States Army Special Forces Q Course - Phase III - 91 PP'= Course Description: Small Unit Tactics is the third phase in the qualification course. The 13-week program provides Soldiers in the SFQC the apprentice-level tactical combat skills required to successfully operate on an SFOD-A. Students will master the following tactical skills: advanced marksmanship; small-unit tactics; SF common tasks; urban operations; mission analysis; advanced special operations level 1; sensitive-site exploitation; military-decision making process. At the end of Phase 3, Soldiers will enroll in SERE Level C, where they will receive intensive training in support of the Code of Conduct. Training includes survival field craft skills, techniques of evasion, resistance to exploitation and resolution skills in all types of environments. Students will participate in a survival and evasion field-training exercise and in a resistance-training laboratory. The course spans three weeks with three phases of instruction. The first phase lasts approximately 10 days of academic instruction on the Code of Conduct and in SERE techniques that incorporate both classroom training and hands-on field craft. The second phase is a five-day field training exercise in which the students practice their survival and evasion skills by procuring food and water, constructing evasion fires and shelters and evading tracker dogs and aggressor forces over long distances. The final phase takes place in the resistance-training laboratory, where students are tested on their individual and collective abilities to resist interrogation and exploitation and to properly apply the six articles of the Code of Conduct in a realistic captivity scenario. *'Week 01 - 01 PP' **+01 Expertise [Fireteam Tactics] *'Week 02 - 02 PP' **+01 Ranged Combat http://stars-rp-network.wikia.com/wiki/Skills#Ranged_Combat:.C2.A0Handgun Selected Hand Gun **+01 Ranged Combat http://stars-rp-network.wikia.com/wiki/Skills#Ranged_Combat:.C2.A0Long_Gun Selected Long Gun *'Week 03 - 03 PP ' **+01 Expertise Tactics **+01 Close Combat http://stars-rp-network.wikia.com/wiki/Skills#Close_Combat:_Unarmed.2C_Lower_Body_Strikes Unarmed, Lower Body Strikes **+01 Close Combat http://stars-rp-network.wikia.com/wiki/Skills#Close_Combat:_Unarmed.2C_Upper_Body_Strikes Unarmed, Upper Body Strikes *'Week 04 - 04 PP' **+01 Ranged Combat Long Gun **+01 Ranged Combat Hand Gun **+04 Enhanced Trait: Fortitude Versus Coercion Only; Permanent *'Week 05 - 05 PP' **+01 Expertise Tactics **+01 Close Combat Lower Body Strikes **+01 Close Combat Upper Body Strikes **+04 Enhanced Trait: Fortitude Versus Coercion Only; Permanent *'Week 06 - 06 PP' **+01 Ranged Combat Long Gun **+01 Ranged Combat Hand Gun **+01 Close Combat Lower Body Strikes **+01 Close Combat Upper Body Strikes **+04 Enhanced Trait: Fortitude Versus Coercion Only; Permanent *'Week 07 - 07 PP' **+01 Expertise Tactics **+01 Expertise [Squad Tactics] **+01 Close Combat Lower Body Strikes **+01 Close Combat Upper Body Strikes **+03 Enhanced Trait: Fortitude Versus Coercion Only; Permanent **+03 Enhanced Trait: Stealth Versus Evading Persuers; Permanent *'Week 08 - 08 PP' **+01 Ranged Combat Long Gun **+01 Ranged Combat Hand Gun **+02 Enhanced Trait: Fortitude Versus Coercion Only; Permanent **+03 Enhanced Trait: Will Versus Coercion Only; Permanent **+03 Enhanced Trait: Stealth Versus Evading Persuers; Permanent **+02 Ranged Combat http://stars-rp-network.wikia.com/wiki/Skills#Ranged_Combat:.C2.A0Thrown Thrown *'Week 09 - 09 PP' **+01 Expertise Tactics **+01 Expertise Tactics **+01 Expertise [Platoon Tactics] **+03 Enhanced Trait: Fortitude Versus Coercion Only; Permanent **+03 Enhanced Trait: Stealth Versus Evading Persuers; Permanent **+02 Ranged Combat Thrown **+01 Stamina to running/walking *'Week 10 - 10 PP' **+01 Ranged Combat Long Gun **+01 Ranged Combat Hand Gun **+03 Enhanced Trait: Fortitude Versus Coercion Only; Permanent **+03 Enhanced Trait: Stealth Versus Evading Persuers; Permanent **+02 Ranged Combat Thrown **+01 Stamina to running/walking **Hide In Plain Sight **+01 Technology Traps *'Week 11 - 11 PP' **+01 Expertise Tactics **+01 Expertise Tactics **+03 Enhanced Trait: Fortitude Versus Coercion Only; Permanent **+03 Enhanced Trait: Stealth Versus Evading Persuers; Permanent **+02 Ranged Combat Thrown **+01 Stamina to running/walking **+01 Technology Traps **+02 Technology Explosives *'Week 12 - 12 PP' **+01 Ranged Combat Long Gun **+01 Ranged Combat Hand Gun **+03 Enhanced Trait: Fortitude Versus Coercion Only; Permanent **+03 Enhanced Trait: Stealth Versus Evading Persuers; Permanent **+02 Ranged Combat Thrown **+01 Stamina to running/walking **+01 Technology Traps **+01 Technology Explosives **+02 Close Combat *'Week 13 - 13 PP' **+01 Expertise Tactics **+01 Expertise Tactics **+03 Enhanced Trait: Fortitude Versus Coercion Only; Permanent **+03 Enhanced Trait: Stealth Versus Evading Persuers; Permanent **+02 Ranged Combat Thrown **+01 Stamina to running/walking **+02 Technology Traps **+01 Technology Explosives **+02 Close Combat <<<< BACK Category:Human Training School Category:Human Training Schools Category:Tau'ri Training School Category:Tau'ri Training Schools Category:Earth Training School Category:Earth Training Schools Category:United States Military Training School Category:United States Military Training Schools Category:Military Training School Category:Military Training Schools Category:United States Army Training School Category:United States Army Training Schools